Heritage
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: Post-Twin story. Maybe the demon wasn't really after Fiona, maybe he was after something else, someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own So Weird, if I did, we would've gotten the original season 3. And I know I'm gonna get a lot of haters with what I'm gonna say, but the whole idea of Molly-Carey would never have existed. That's just too weird. He's like her son! I'm a hard-core Molly-Rick fangirl.**

The trio walked into the TV studio and stood behind the curtain waiting for Molly to finish her segment with Greg Kincaid. "Fi, are you sure you're okay?" Rachael asked once more, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Fiona shivered as she thought of her near-death experience again. "I'm fine, Aunt Rachael." She took a deep breath. "I promise." She turned her attention back to where her mother was.

"And that was Molly Phillips." Greg's voice drifted from the stage as Molly smiled and walked off the stage.

She let her smile drop once she was out of sight of the cameras. "Fiona!" Molly quickly ran to her daughter and gently cradled her face in her hands, looking for any scrapes or bruises. "Are you okay, baby?" Fiona began trembling and tears clouded her eyes. Molly pulled her daughter close to her and held her tightly as she cried. "Shh, you're safe now. You're safe."

Fiona tightened her hold on her mother. "Mommy," she whispered out softly in between her tears. Molly closed her eyes tightly and rested her head on top of her daughter's. The teen pulled back slightly from the embrace. "I have so much to tell you." Her mother nodded and wiped away the tears.

"Yeah," Molly whispered in return. She pulled her daughter back to her once more, allowing the familiar presence of her to calm the restless beating of her heart. _'She's safe, Molly,'_ a soft voice spoke in her ear, and for a moment, she thought Rick was standing with her.

*.* -- hehe, StarDotStar! (Hotel Room)

Fiona sat on her bed, contemplating how to tell her mother what happened. She had been quiet ever since she told her mom that she needed to talk to her. Her ring began to emit a warmth and she closed her eyes. "Daddy," she whispered out.

Molly walked out from the bathroom and sat on the bed opposite her daughter. Her brown eyes stared at her daughter's form as she closed her eyes. She faintly heard Fiona say 'daddy' and a pang of sadness reverberated in her chest. "Are you ready to talk, baby?"

Fiona opened her eyes and looked at her mom. She nodded slightly. "Yeah." Fi took a breath. "Do you know what automatic writing is?"

"Writing without knowing it?" Molly guessed.

"Pretty much. The night I stayed at Aunt Rachael's she fell asleep and her hand started to move. So I put a pen in her hand and she wrote out these weird symbols and when I showed them to her she said they were just symbols, but she looked like she recognized them."

"Fi, maybe they were just symbols."

Her daughter shook her head. "No, mom, they weren't. Aunt Rachael knew them. They were a code that she and daddy made up when they were kids."

Molly could feel the pain and sadness begin to worm its way to the surface. "Maybe she wrote the symbols subconsciously. I mean, we were talking about your dad, Fi, she's bound to think of him."

"Mom, it wasn't her writing them; it was daddy!"

"Fiona-"

"No! Why won't you believe me? It was daddy! He was sending me a message!" Fiona stood up from her bed and began pacing. "He wanted to talk to me!"

Molly quickly grabbed her daughter's wrist as she passed by. She didn't want to fight with Fiona. "Okay, okay." Fiona sat back down on her bed and took her hand back from her mother. "Baby, how do you know it was from him?"

"He used their code. He told Aunt Rachael that he went first."

"Okay," Molly replied, not following where her daughter was going.

"Daddy wanted us to go downtown to a building and meet him on the roof."

Molly shook her head. "Meet him on the roof?"

Fiona ignored her mother. "And when we got to the building, my name was written on it. It was in the twin code. It had to have been from daddy. But when we got to the rooftop, he wasn't there..."

"Oh, baby, you had to have known he wouldn't really be there."

"He was there mom, I know it." Fiona stopped talking for a moment and took another deep breath. "Aunt Rachael and I got separated. The door to the roof closed and I got trapped up there. The door wouldn't open at all. And then, there was this thing in the wall next to me. It was a demon." Fi looked into her mother's eyes. "He tried to kill me. He...he pushed me over the edge of the roof." Molly closed her eyes, remembering the vision she had while onstage, her daughter being pushed over the edge by an unseen force. "I called out for you to help me." She got a faraway look in her eyes as she thought about what happened.

"I heard you call for me," Molly said quietly.

"But I started to slip," Fi kept going, recounting the events. "And I almost fell....but daddy appeared. He saved me. Daddy saved me from falling." Fiona looked back to her mother. Molly had her eyes closed, tears making their way down her cheeks. "Mommy, you heard me call for you?"

Molly stayed quiet, trying to process everything her daughter had just told her. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Yeah," she whispered out.

"How is that possible?"

Molly shook her head. "I don't know! One minute I'm standing behind the curtain waiting to go on stage and the next, I see you falling off a roof! That's why I had Jack go look for you! I was terrified, Fi! And then while I'm singing, I hear your voice in my head, screaming for me to help you! I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach the entire time you were gone! Fiona, I was so scared! I thought you were dead!" Molly angrily wiped away the tears that were falling. "The last time I had a feeling that was so strong like that one was, your dad died."

"Mom-"

"Fiona, I was so scared. I thought I had lost you today. With everything that you do, I know that I could lose you at any moment and that thought terrifies me." Fiona looked away from her mother. "You become more and more like your father each day and that scares me. I don't want to lose you like I lost him."

Fi turned back to her mom. "I'm sorry that I scare you with what I do, but I'm okay, I'm not hurt. Daddy's protecting me."

"Stop!" Fiona jumped back at the tone her mother used. "He's not, okay. Fi, he's dead. That's it."

"That's it? He's dead, so he can't protect me?" Her voice broke. "So he couldn't have pulled me up when I slipped? He couldn't have talked to me on that rooftop?"

"No, Fiona, he couldn't have!"

Fiona stood up and shook her head. "You're wrong. He was there! He saved me!" Her ring began to glow, as did her mother's.

Molly looked down at her ring. "What's going on?"

"It's daddy," Fi replied with such conviction. "He wants us to stop fighting."

"Yes, I do." Molly and Fiona turned to the voice that had just spoken. Rick stood at the opposite wall, his body transparent.

"Daddy." Fiona shot him a smile and he smiled in return.

"This can't be real," Molly whispered out.

Rick walked over to his wife. "Molly, this is real. What Fiona said was real. I am protecting her; I'm protecting all of you. I will never let any of you get hurt."

"But you're dead, how can you possibly protect us?"

He smiled once more. "Divine intervention. I love you, Molly, but you've got to stop fighting with Fi about this. She's not going to stop; the only thing you can do is trust her. She knows not to push too far."

"Yeah, especially after that thing that came after me," Fi joked.

Molly looked to her dead husband. "I can't make any promises."

"But you can try harder," Rick proposed and she nodded.

Fiona walked over to her mom and hugged her. "Thanks, mom."

"I have to go now," Rick announced. Both girls looked at him, sadness evident in their eyes. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Daddy."

He smiled before disappearing from the room. Molly wiped away her tears and looked at the clock. "It's late, we should get some sleep."

"Mom, we have to talk about what just happened."

"Not right now, Fi, just...not now." Her daughter nodded before climbing into her own bed.

"I love you mom," Fiona whispered before turning off the light.

"I love you too, baby."

*.* (2:30AM)

_Fiona stared in horror as the demon burst through the wall. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"_

_The demon stared at her. "It is not you we want; it's your mother." An arm shot out and pointed to where Molly stood on the rooftop._

_Fiona followed the arm. "Why do you want my mom?"_

_"She is the key. With her gone, we can finally overtake the O'Sianhan magick."_

_"No! I won't let you!" Fi screamed at the three-headed demon._

_The demon laughed and swiftly flew towards Molly. He threw his arms forward and a bright yellow bolt shot out, hitting Molly in the chest. She cried out in agony as the bolt connected with her. "Mom!"_

"Mom..." Fiona woke herself up from the horrible nightmare she was having and quickly looked to her mother's sleeping form.

Silently she got out of her bed and slipped in beside her mom. Molly stirred and opened her eyes. "Mmm, baby what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a really bad nightmare..."

Molly pulled her daughter close to her. "I'm sorry, baby. But don't worry; your dad will protect us."

Fiona stayed silent and watched as her mother fell back asleep. "I'm not so sure of that," she whispered in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I heart SW! And Mackenzie Phillips! Haha! Seriously, go read her book, High on Arrival. It's amazing. Oh, and Shane said I'm supposed to convert my friends to his music! So look up Shane Barakan on facebook and listen to his music!!!! My personal fave, As I Wave Goodbye!**

***.***

_Snow fell gently around her as she breathed in deeply, the scent of pine and wood filling the air around her as she stood outside her house. A smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes, enjoying her moment. Small flakes dotted her face and melted upon meeting her warm skin. Familiar hands cradled her face and she opened her eyes. "Rick," Molly breathed out._

_He smiled at her, the snow falling around him, almost as if it was avoiding him. His brown eyes twinkled as he looked at his wife, adoration and love shining through. The translucidity of his figure was gone completely; all that was left was Rick standing before her, flesh and blood. "Hey." He dropped his left hand from her face, allowing it to skim the side of her body before settling on her hip. She shivered under his touch. Rick trailed his finger across her cheek and down to her chin, tilting her face higher before pressing his lips to hers. Molly's eyes fluttered shut and he deepened the kiss as she pressed her body against his. All too soon he pulled away. "Molly," he whispered._

_She shook her head. "No," she said softly while burying her face in his neck. "Please...just let me stay like this for a while."_

_He consented and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I love you," Rick told her quietly. She stayed silent and for a moment he thought he felt tears fall onto his skin. Molly soon began to shiver in his arms as the cold weather made itself present. Rick took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers as he led her up the stairs to their wooden home. She allowed herself to be steered by him through the different rooms of their house, content to have him there with her. He stopped in the living room and gently pushed her onto the couch._

_Molly noticed the look in his eyes as he sat beside her. "There's something wrong," she guessed and he nodded. "Is it Fiona?"_

_"No." Rick began to gently caress her left hand, his thumb moving over her ring. His eyes stared at the Celtic knot before moving to meet hers. "It's you. I know you don't want to hear it, Molly, but there is something after you."_

_"What do you mean there's something after me? A person?"_

_He shook his head. "No. The demon that pushed Fiona off the roof, he wants you."_

_She pulled her hand away from him and rolled her eyes. "Not this again."_

_"Molly, this is real and you need to deal with it. Demons are real, the things our daughter finds and sees are real. The feeling you had about Fiona being in trouble, the song you wrote about my death; they are all a part of you and you need to start dealing with that fact!" She jumped slightly as his voice rose. He sighed and took her hand once more. "I'm sorry for yelling, but Molly, this stuff, it _is_ who you are. You can't keep denying it any longer."_

_Molly nodded slowly. "What am I supposed to do? Just accept that there is a demon out there trying to kill me?" Her eyes pleaded with his, silently begging him for an answer that would help her._

_"No, you're going to fight this. And I'm going to help." He smiled at her. "That's what husbands do." She smiled at him as he pulled her close to him. Slowly he lay back on the couch, pulling her with him. Molly adjusted herself so her head was positioned over his heart. She bit her lip and tried not to cry as she heard his heart beat. His right hand held her left tightly while his fingers gently combed through her hair. A tear fell from her eye and landed on his shirt, making the spot damp and she closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears to stop. A feeling of serenity soon washed over her and she felt herself being lulled to sleep. "I'll always be here, Molly." She heard him whisper to her before falling into the arms of Morpheus. _

*.*

Molly turned on her side and threw her arm out beside her. It hit something warm and her entire body tensed as she cautiously opened her eyes. She relaxed as she noticed her daughter's sleeping form lying next to her. Gently she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and remembered why Fiona was next to her. The nightmare her daughter had, had reminded her of the good dream she just awoke from.

For a while she had her husband back with her. She could still feel his hands on her body; his lips covering her own. Molly brought her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes, her dreaming replaying in her head. The tingling sensation the kiss sent throughout her entire being, the warmth of their bodies pressed together, how he tasted exactly like she remembered. It made her heart ache for him as she thought about it.

Quietly Molly got out from under the covers and walked into the adjoining bathroom. She shivered as she turned the light on, feeling as though there was something, _someone_ watching her. The thought was dismissed as she looked at her face in the mirror. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, dried trails of tears were on her cheeks. Molly wondered briefly what had caused her to cry in her sleep.

Molly picked up the washcloth that was lying on the sink and ran it under warm water before washing her face. As she lowered the washcloth, she caught sight of a black ominous mass in the mirror. She abruptly turned, looking behind her but seeing nothing. The figure loomed in the mirror before launching forward and shattering the glass. A scream came from her throat as she ducked to avoid the falling glass. Sharp pain radiated from a cut above her eye and she heard Fiona scream. "Mom!"

Fiona leaped from the bed and ran to the open doorway of the bathroom. Her mother was hunched over on the floor, broken glass surrounding her. "Mom," Fi said softly while stepping inside, being careful to avoid the glass. Molly looked up to her daughter. "Oh mom." Fiona grabbed the wet cloth that her mother had been using and gently dabbed the blood away from the cut. Molly flinched at the contact. "What happened?"

She trembled, remembering the figure that had reached out to her. "I...I don't know. The mirror just....shattered." There was no way she could tell her daughter what had really happened. She flinched once more.

Fi pulled the bloodied washcloth away from her mother, but the cut continued to bleed. "Mom, I think you need to get stitches..." Molly groaned in response. "Come on," Fiona said while pulling her mother to her feet. "Go get shoes on and I'll call Aunt Rachael." She watched as her mom walked out of the bathroom before turning her attention back to the broken glass. _'Things will only get worse,'_ was written in shiny letters. Fiona's eyes widened and she realized her nightmare wasn't just a nightmare.

*.* (Hospital)

Molly winced as the doctor gently swabbed her cut with a numbing agent. "I still don't understand how you managed to get cut by a mirror," Jack said as he watched his mother grimace in pain.

Her eyes moved to her son. "I'm apparently very clumsy." She closed her eyes as the doctor began to thread the needle. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

The doctor smiled at her. "You'll be fine, you won't even feel it."

Jack made a face as the needle approached his mother's forehead. "I'm going to get Fi to come back with you..." He quickly left the room.

Molly bit her lip once the doctor began stitching her cut. She felt a cold chill go through her body and a dull pounding started at the base of her skull. A faraway look appeared in her eyes as the sounds of the hospital faded away.

_She was on the rooftop of a skyscraper, her daughter standing a few feet in front of her, talking to the same ominous black shadow she saw in the mirror. The black figure pointed to her and she stood frozen to the spot. The creature let out a bone-chilling laugh and shot a beam of yellow light towards her. The beam hit her chest and she screamed in agony as the pain consumed her._

The pounding had faded away, the hospital sounds returning. "All done," the doctor told her with a small grin.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Fiona walked into the room and instantly noticed how pale her mother looked.

"She'll be fine, just a little creeped out by the needle!"

Fiona eyed the cheerful doctor warily before grabbing her mother's hand. "Come on, Aunt Rachael's letting us stay at her place." Molly simply nodded, trying desperately to forget the images she just saw. A feeling of dread hung in her chest as she followed her daughter.

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! You can thank writerchic16! She's the one who helps!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Molly sat on the window-seat, guitar in hand as the sun streamed over her face. Her fingers idly played the strings, but her mind was in another place. The...vision, or whatever it was that she had, had shaken her and put her on edge all morning. She had jumped earlier when Rachael had dropped a plate and both Jack and Fi had given her strange looks while Rachael had apologized profusely.

Ever since her accident this morning, Molly had tried to stay closed off from people, not really knowing how to deal with the thing that had come out of the mirror and with what she saw in the hospital. She stopped strumming the strings as she stared at the bustle of the city below and leaned her head on the cool glass. Molly closed her eyes, desperately seeking for a way to deal with what she was feeling. Maybe she should tell her daughter what she saw...No, she couldn't, it would only fuel Fiona's desire to know what lies beyond this world.

A soft curse fell from her lips. "Mom?" she heard her daughter's voice close to her. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and looked at Fi. "Are you okay?" Fiona moved closer to her.

"Honestly?" Fiona nodded. "No, but I will be. I just need to get my mind off some things."

Fiona sat at her mother's feet. "Anything I can do to help?"

Molly shook her head. "I don't know, baby. My mind is just so...frazzled right now."

"Maybe you just need to rest," her daughter suggested. Molly smiled at her before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"That sounds like it might work." She set her guitar down gently and walked back to Rachael's spare bedroom. Molly sank into the middle of the bed, feeling the softness and comfort surround her. She let out a tired sigh and closed her eyes.

*.*

_She was on the rooftop of a skyscraper, her daughter standing a few feet in front of her, talking to the same ominous black shadow she saw in the mirror. The black figure pointed to her and she stood frozen to the spot. The creature let out a bone-chilling laugh and shot a beam of yellow light towards her. The beam hit her chest and she screamed in agony as the pain consumed her._

_Molly fell to her knees, the energy coursing through her entire being. Tears flooded her vision and everything became a blur. "Molly!" A voice screamed loudly. She struggled to focus on it._

_The voice seemed so familiar; it was something that she was trying oh so desperately to hang on to. "Molly!" She struggled to open her eyes. "You can do it, baby, you have to." Once her eyes were fully open, she gasped._

_"Rick?" She cried out, attempting to ignore the pain. _

_He nodded and grabbed her outstretched hand. "I know it hurts, baby, but you've got to fight this! You're stronger than he is! Fight, Molly!"_

_A loud pounding reverberated through her head. "I can't! It hurts too much."_

_He held her hand tighter. "You can do it, I know you can. Believe in yourself." Slowly she nodded and shakily got to her feet, blocking out the pain. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on stopping the black mass in front of her. The demon growled in frustration as his yellow beam diminished and finally faded away. Molly opened her eyes as the demon surged forward to her._

_"Veneficus in meus cruor est quis vos peto, tamen ego sum validus. Haud diutius hic, vos es profugus ex is universitas, tergum ut Abyssus. Teneo tantum moestitia, teneo tantum poena."_ _ Molly chanted quickly and the demon's form soon contorted. A hole opened before him and he was soon sucked into it. _

_She smiled before stumbling slightly. Rick caught her as she began to fall. "You did it, Molly. You saved your family." Molly took several breaths, trying to focus on staying conscious. Her husband pulled her close to him and Fiona ran to the couple._

_"Mom! Are you okay?" She nodded slightly._

_Rick looked from his daughter to his wife. "You need to tell her the truth. Tell her what happened." His words were distorted and Molly fall unconscious._

_*.*_

Molly gasped and woke with a start. She placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. _"You need to tell her the truth. Tell her what happened."_ His instructions bounced around in her head.

Slowly she got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen where the rest of her family was at. "Fi," she called to her daughter. Fiona turned and walked to her mom. Molly took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about something."

Fiona nodded and followed her mother back towards the bedroom. "What was that about?" Aunt Rachael asked Jack as they watched the two disappear.

Jack turned to his aunt. "I think they're still talking about what happened yesterday afternoon." Rachael nodded in acceptance and shivered as she remembered her niece falling off the roof.

*.*

So many thoughts were running through Molly's head as she entered the room._ 'How do I even lead into telling her this? "Hey Fi, you know that demon that attacked you on the rooftop? Yeah well he's really after me, but the good news is I know how to send him back to hell because of a dream I had where your father gave me the strength to embrace my witch heritage and made me remember a spell in Latin!" Yeah, that would go fantastically...'_

"Mom?" Molly quickly turned to her daughter.

_'Well I guess this is it. Hello insanity...'_ She then remembered Fi crawling into the bed with her last night. "What was your nightmare about?" she blurted out.

Fiona looked confused. "What? My nightmare?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah. I mean, the last time a nightmare had you coming to my bed in the middle of the night, you were five and it was because you were upset that the alien had to go back to his planet." Fiona smiled at the memory. "Something must have scared you..."

Her daughter looked down at the floor and spoke softly. "Something had...hurt you...and I couldn't stop it."

_'Time to jump into the shark-infested waters, Mol,'_ she thought to herself. "Something?" Fiona nodded, not wanting to tell her mom the entire truth. "Something like the demon who pushed you?"

Fi's eyes shot to her mother's. "How, how did you know that?"

_'That is a good question. I could always tell her it was just mother's intuition. I mean she was freaking out about what had happened and then we fought and she dreamt that the demon hurt me. Simple explanation.'_ Molly could feel Rick's disappointment flooding her and she decided against her lie. _'Fine, I'll tell her the truth.'_ She took a deep breath. "Remember I told you that I saw you were in danger?" Her daughter nodded. "Well, I think I saw what you dreamt. We were on the rooftop and the demon was talking to you, but I couldn't hear what it was saying. Then it shot some kind of....beam at me."

Fiona nodded. "And it hit you."

Molly blinked the tears away. "Yeah. This...thing, it's not after you, it's after me." She closed her eyes for a moment. "That's what shattered the mirror this morning."

Fi glanced at the gauze bandage that was over her mother's cut. "Why is all this happening now?" she asked, referring to Molly's feelings and visions.

"I don't know, baby. I wish I did, though." Fiona walked towards her mother and hugged her tightly.

"We'll get through it, I promise." Molly smiled at her daughter's optimism.

She looked to her ring and noticed it was glowing once more. "Uh, Fi, do you have any idea why our rings do this?" Fiona looked from her mother's ring to her own.

"I always thought it was dad doing it."

"Awe, Little Duck, I'm hurt that you think your father is the only one protecting you!" A thick Irish accent filled the room and Fiona turned to where the spunky was floating.

"What is that?" Molly asked while staring at the ball of light.

Fi ignored her mother. "What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you tried to kill my mother and me by trapping us in a burning building."

Molly's eyes went wide as her daughter divulged the information. "I wasn't trying to kill you, Little Duck, I was trying to get you to stop meddling where you shouldn't be! But alas, I have failed and now you've gotten yourself into trouble once more."

Fiona glared. "Yeah, we already know that there's a demon out there trying to kill us."

The spunky seemed to shake in terror. "Oh no Little Duck, the demon's not out there; it's behind you."

The Phillips turned around and the shadowy creature appeared before them. Molly quickly grabbed Fiona, trying to shield her as the thing flew towards them. The room around them faded and they found themselves on the rooftop. "Fiona, stay behind me," Molly ordered to her daughter.

"What? No, he's after you. I'm not going to stand by and let him kill you!" Fiona stepped out from behind her mother, but Molly grabbed her and pushed her back.

"Fiona, just listen to me for once!" She closed her eyes and tried to bring back the spell she had said in her dreams. "Veneficus in meus cruor est quis vos peto, tamen ego sum validus. Uh..." The demon charged at them and Molly pushed Fi to the ground. "Haud diutius hic, vos es profugus ex is universitas, tergum ut Abyssus. Teneo tantum moestitia, teneo tantum poena," she spoke quickly.

A hole opened underneath him and he was soon sucked into it. Fiona quickly scrambled to her feet. "How did you do that?"

Molly smiled. "Your dad helped me." She grabbed her daughter's hand, their rings touched and began glowing once more and the appeared back in the spare bedroom.

The spunky was still there, flitting about the room. "You did it, Little Duck. The demon is gone."

Fiona smiled and looked at her mom. "It wasn't me, it was my mom who did it."

Bricriu seemed to study Molly before speaking. "It doesn't matter who did it, all that matters is that he's gone. And so am I. Farewell, Little Duck." The spunky quickly disappeared.

"So that's what an average day is like for you?" Fiona nodded and Molly hugged her once more.

Here's the translation of what Molly said: The magick in my blood is what you seek, but I am stronger. No longer here, you are banished from this world, back to Hell. Know only sorrow, know only pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm starting to think I should stop watching Celebrity Rehab all the time. Just cuz I saw the new episode three times already. And I cried every damn time. Poor Mackenzie. And Kari Anne, be oh so happy that I wasn't there. I would've kicked your ass for being so cruel to her. I mean, that was a personal attack, directed to hurt her. GRRRRRR!**

***.***

The two Phillips girls walked out of the back bedroom and into the kitchen once more. Rachael and Jack were bringing plates of food to the table and both smiled once they returned. Fiona stared at the food as she took her seat. "Wow, Aunt Rachael, I didn't know you could cook!"

Rachael smiled. "I do occasionally watch Food Network and learn something new," she responded and Molly laughed. "Okay guys, dig in!" Rachael watched as her family ate. A sense of peace floated over her; Maybe everything was okay now.

Except...

Except there was a small twitch in her hand. Almost as if it had a life of it's own; as if someone was trying to contact her once more. "Ricky," she whispered out.

"Aunt Rachael, are you okay?" Jack asked as she continued to stare at her right hand. Fiona recognized the symptoms of what was happening and quickly grabbed a pen and sheet of paper. Rachael grabbed the stuff from her niece as her hand began to scratch out the foreign symbols of her secret twin code. Jack's eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched what went on. She wrote furiously, the symbols repeating themselves, before finally, her hand halted.

Fiona took the paper from her aunt's hand and wrote down the corresponding letters. Her brow furrowed. "It doesn't make any sense." She showed Rachael the words she had written. _Anthems lowly_. Her aunt shrugged. "Did you and daddy change your code at all after writing the messages backwards?"

Rachael racked her brain, trying to remember her childhood with her brother. "We always talked about making the code harder to crack because Melinda kept trying to figure it out, but we never did change it."

Jack looked between his sister and aunt. "What was that?"

"Automatic writing," three voices said in unison.

He ignored his sister and his aunt, already knowing that they had been witnessing this event for some time and stared at his mother. "What do you know about automatic writing?"

Molly froze. _'Damn, I don't want him to think that I've totally lost it...' _"Uh...not much, just what your sister has told me. I mean, it's kind of easy to figure out from the name..." she trailed off. Molly turned her attention back to Fi and Rachael.

"It probably doesn't mean anything, Fi. I'm probably just really tired and I, I just wrote it myself. You know, my mind has been on your father lately and I've been stressed. It's most likely nothing."

Fiona moved back to her seat, deciding to not press the issue, even though she had a feeling that the message was important. She reluctantly ate her dinner and barely talked as everyone conversed around her. Her mind kept drifting to the weird message. It meant something important; she could feel it.

Molly had volunteered herself and Fi to do the dishes, giving Jack and Rachael a break. Fiona stayed quiet as she dropped the dishes into the warm, soapy water and her mother stared at her. "Okay, baby, what's on your mind?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, just tired, I guess." Molly studied her critically.

"You're lying. I know you're thinking about something and it's driving you crazy." She set the towel down and laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You can talk to me, you know."

Fiona took her hands out of the water and turned to her mother. "I just keep thinking about that message that Aunt Rachael wrote. It's important, I know it is. I just can't figure out what it means."

Molly sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. This was how it was going to be from now on, her and her daughter talking about the paranormal. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand, something had happened to her and she had to believe that what had happened was real.

But at the same time, there was a part of her that was refusing to believe it. Refusing to acknowledge what her daughter saw and what she saw.

"Fiona, you heard your aunt, she's stressed with everything that has happened. It is nothing."

Fiona glared and shook her head. "Why do you always do this? Something happens that you can't explain, or you see something and yet you refuse to believe in it. You're the one who got rid of the demon and yet you're still saying that things like this aren't real? Why do you do this? Why can't you finally accept this??"

"I am _trying_, Fiona! But it's hard! You can't just expect me to jump all the way into this without at least _some_ reservations!"

Fi quickly dried her hands on a dishtowel and narrowed her eyes. "You're not trying hard enough. You're just pretending and hoping that in the end, this will all go away. It's not, okay, it's not going away no matter how hard you wish for it. Stop acting so selfish and for once, believe in me!"

"_I'm_ being selfish? Fiona, you're the one who runs off at every little thing, hoping it will be something supernatural and you don't give any kind of thought to your family! You're the one who is being selfish! You could die, just like your father and you don't seem to give a damn!"

"Fine, call me selfish for wanting to be closer to my dad! But I'm cautious, I don't run into things blindly!" Rage was coursing through Fiona's veins. The dishes in the drainer began to shake. They both ignored it.

"No, Fiona, you _do_ run blindly into things if you think they're from Rick," Molly stressed to her daughter. "Yesterday was proof of that! And it almost got you killed!"

"But I'm not dead! I'm perfectly fine!"

"You might not be that lucky the next time!" Molly slammed her hand down on the countertop and fire sprang from her hand. She stared at it in shock before it disappeared.

Fiona watched her mother. "Go ahead, rationalize that. I'm done with this." She turned and quickly walked out of the room.

*.*

Fi rubbed her face tiredly. She glanced at the clock that was on her laptop. _12:43_. She had been working on the message for the past five hours, trying to figure out what it could mean. After the fight she had with her mother, she had secluded herself to the window seat. Fiona stared at the full moon that illuminated the darkened apartment. A yawn creeped out of her mouth and she turned back to her computer screen

Her web site was open as she waited for more answers to come flooding in. A male-generated voice announced, "You've got mail." She hovered over the envelope and double-clicked on it. Unknown. Fi's eyes widened at the sender. "Daddy?"

Anticipation filled her and she opened the e-mail, her eyes taking in every word that filled the screen.

Anagram.

"An anagram," she whispered softly. Fiona minimized her Internet page and brought up a new program. She entered in the words from the message. It began to rearrange the letters, moving in a blur. Fiona leaned against the window and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep while the program finished.

*.*

Molly tossed in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. The clock beside her read _12:43_ in bright green letters. She sighed once more. _'Why do we always have to fight? I'm tired of it. She cannot just expect me to jump right into this. I'm not her; I'm not her father. I can't just jump. I can't.'_

"Molly," a voice called out to her. Slowly she sat up and stepped out of the bed.

"Hello?"

*.*

Fi opened her eyes. The first word was completed. _'He'_.

_'The demon,'_ she thought. _'But mom banished him.'_

*.*

Molly quietly crept towards the closet door. The voice sounded like it was coming from in there. "Who's there?"

"Come closer, Molly..."

*.*

The next word was finished. _'Wants.'_

"He wants....he wants what?"

*.*

The closet door opened and Molly turned on the light. Nothing was there. "Where are you?" she whispered.

*.*

_'Molly.'_

"He wants Molly." Fiona's eyes went wide and she threw her laptop to the side and ran down the hallway. "Mom!" As she stepped into the room, the black shadow demon that had been plaguing the Phillips for the past few days appeared in the closet and gabbed Molly before disappearing in front of Fiona. "Mom!" She stood in shock in fear as her mother was taken.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Maimeó means "grandma" in gaelic. And grá means "love". And faigh bás means "die". And

**Loc imithe seo meabhair** (lock away this memory.).

*.*

Jack and Rachael quickly ran into the spare room. Fiona stood in the doorway, staring into the empty closet. "Fi, what happened?" Rachael laid her hands on her niece's shoulders.

Jack walked into the room and looked around. "Where's mom at?"

"She...she's gone. He took her." Fiona looked to her brother.

*.*

Her entire body felt heavy, as if it was weighted down by sand. Bright lights shone in her face and she numbly lifted her hand trying to block it out. "Oh good, you're finally awake," a voice said. Molly hesitantly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

The room was painted in a soft shade of yellow, bright sunlight shining in through the sheer white curtains. She could smell the ocean as a breeze rustled through the room. Slowly Molly stood up and turned towards the direction of the voice. A tall man with bright blue eyes was leaning against a wall, staring at her. "Who are you?" she asked, eying him warily.

He smiled and cocked his head to the side. "I'm not really a who...I'm more like a....what." He took a step towards her and she took one back. "Good instincts," the man observed as she moved away. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, changing subjects. She remained quiet, watching his every movement. "Come on, Molly, you have to talk. If you don't, something bad could happen." His eyes began to glow a dark burgundy and she gasped. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"The bedroom," she said quickly. "I heard a voice, it was coming from the closet....something appeared...." Her eyes went wide. "It was you! You're the one who took me."

The man clapped. "Smart and has good instincts...I bet you make the O'Sianhan's very proud." Molly stared at him, mentally assessing him. "The magick that flows through you is strong."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

In a flash, he was standing in front of her, pinning her to the wall. "Oh, but you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Her heart began beating faster as he held on tightly to her arms. "You know where we are, you can feel it within you. This is a familiar place to you."

She shook her head. "No, I don't know where we are."

"Molly, Molly, Molly...we're in Ireland. The place of your ancestors." His face became dark. "Your grandmother's house. She's the one who introduced you to magick, who told you how special you were to become!"

"No!" Molly yelled forcefully. "I am _not_ special, I am _not_ a witch!"

"Stop denying your heritage!" He roared back. "You are a witch! You have power!"

Molly started to lose focus, a familiar ache appearing at the base of her neck. A faraway look appeared in her eyes.

_She was so young, about three years old. Her eyes were wide as she wondered through the hallway. There was a door slightly ajar at the end of the hallway. She could hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore as she drew closer to it. "M__aimeó__?"_

_Molly pushed open the door and saw her grandmother sitting on the bed, a large book in hand. Fiona looked up at her granddaughter. "Oh, __grá__ ." She smiled and motioned for Molly to come sit with her. The young child quickly walked over to the older woman and crawled up on the bed. Fiona placed Molly on her lap and allowed her to look at the big spell book. Tiny hands slowly felt the pages of the worn book._

_Molly turned her head to look at her grandma. "Special book?" _

_Fiona smiled at her granddaughter's look. "Yes, a very special book, my love, and one day, it will be yours." _

_Molly's eyes went wide. "Whoa, my big book." An ocean breeze filled the room, making the pages turn. Molly quickly pulled her hands back, frightened._

_"It's okay baby, it's just the wind..." Fiona's voice trailed off as she looked at the page that was open. "Or maybe it's the spirits..." she mused._

**Sainmhíniú** _(To Shield)_

_**Sainmhíniú a **__**cailleach**____**ó**__** olc. **__(To shield a witch from evil.)_

_**Cumhdaigh seo **__**leanbh**_. _(Protect this child.)_

_Fiona held Molly close to her. "M__aimeó__?"_

_Brown eyes scoured the room, looking for the uninvited presence. "G__rá__,do not be frightened of what is about to happen." Fiona quickly stepped off the bed and picked up her granddaughter, holding her tightly. "Come out, you coward!" The room seemed to rattle as a three-headed black figure appeared from the far wall. Molly clutched her grandmother, her eyes wide with fear._

_The demon seemed to leer at Molly. "Give me the child," it demanded._

_"Never." Determination shone in Fiona's eyes. She held out her hand. "F__aigh__bás__!" A beam of purple light shot from her hand and into the demon. He roared out in agony and disappeared." Tears welled up in Molly's eyes and she began to cry. "It's alright now, love, you're safe."_

_Molly continued crying. "I don't want to be special!" Hot tears fell onto Fiona's neck as she tried to soothe her granddaughter. "I don't want it!" Her cries became louder, reaching a pitch that would frighten a banshee. "I don't want it...I don't want it..." the little girl sobbed repeatedly._

_Fiona's heart broke for Molly. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't want to scare you..." She held her tightly, waiting for Molly to stop crying. _

_The tiny child had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep, wet tears still on her face. Fiona gently placed Molly on the bed and turned back to the spell book. She reread the page and looked back to her granddaughter. "Cumhdaigh seo leanbh." White light washed over the little girl. Fiona sat down next to her and gently ran her fingers through Molly's hair. "Loc imithe seo meabhair," she whispered out._

She blinked rapidly, trying to bring herself back into the present. The demon still had her pinned to the wall. The fear that was inside her began to dissipate and she stared directly into his eyes. "You wanted me when I was a child; My grandmother...banished you..."

He held up a finger. "No, you're grandmother tried to kill me, but she wasn't strong enough. She only succeeded in wounding me for a while." The demon stepped away from her.

"Why did you want me?"

A devilish smirk appeared on his face. "It's not you I want; it's your magick. You're the strongest witch in your line, and once I have your magick, I'll be unstoppable." Molly stayed quiet. "You see magick grows strong with each generation, but since you never used yours more than the occasional vision or two, it has had time to grow even stronger. You're like a volcano waiting to erupt. I just need to get you to use your magick."

"I'm not going to use magick," she refuted.

"Not to worry, I already have some of your magick, thanks to Bricriu-"

She cut him off. "That ball of light?"

The demon nodded. "Yes, him. Although I have to say he did a great job of playing your husband. I didn't think he'd be able to convince you, but I was wrong. You fell for it so easily." Anger boiled within her. "You're so easy to manipulate. I just have to mention your husband and _poof_, you're ready to do whatever someone asks you to." Molly clenched her hands into fists, her nails biting into her palms, drawing a bit of blood. "I wonder if Fiona will believe me if I use her father..." He threw a wicked grin to Molly. "This could be fun." The demon turned and disappeared in shimmering waves.

Molly closed her eyes as a familiar feeling rushed through her veins. The room began getting hot. Sweat trickled down her neck and she opened her eyes. A gasp escaped her throat. The entire room was encased in fire. Slowly she sank to the floor, knowing she caused the fire. "Stop," she whispered out.

The flames grew even more intense and the fire inched closer to her. Molly drew her knees to her chest and closed her eyes while covering her ears with her hands. "Stop it...STOP it! STOP IT!!" All at once the heat ceased and the flames died out. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. The room was back to the way it was, no blackened walls nor scorch marks.

The day's emotions were finally catching up to her. She laid her head on her knees and began to weep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stared at his sister, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean 'he took her'? He who?"

"The demon. Mom banished him, but he had to have gotten out because he is the one who took her!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fi-,"

"No, Jack! I know what I saw! I came in here after I figured out the message and that...thing took mom!"

Anger coursed through him. Why was his sister insisting that something supernatural was happening while their mother was missing? "Fiona, stop! Mom is gone! Think normally for once in your life! You can't call the police and say 'Hey I saw my mother get taken from her room by a demon'! Okay, they will throw you in the nut-house!"

"I. Saw. It." Fiona fumed. "Daddy said the demon was coming back for mom." Rachael tightened her grip on her niece.

Jack threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "What message?! That thing that Aunt Rachael wrote? It was nothing!"

"No it wasn't!" Fi yelled back. "It was an anagram. Anthems lowly. He wants Molly."

"Fiona stop with this! This is a real-life situation. You're little fantasy world isn't going to help us find mom!" Jack walked out of the back bedroom and into the living room. How dare she? He moved the papers that were on the coffee table, looking for a note. Jack slammed them down in frustration when he didn't find one.

He sighed and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing the hotel where the Bells' were staying at.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

"Mm, hello?" A tired voice answered.

Jack took a breath. "Irene?"

Irene quickly sat up in bed, turning on the overhead lamp. The light caused her husband to open his eyes, then squint at her. "Jack? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Uhm, this might sound weird, but is mom with you guys at the hotel?" _'Please say yes, please say yes,'_ he thought to himself.

"No, she isn't. Should she?"

_'What's wrong?'_ Ned mouthed to his wife. She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Well, Mom and Fi had a fight earlier and I though maybe she'd be with you. We can't find her anywhere."

"Are you sure she didn't just go for a walk around the building?" Irene tried to think of where Molly would be. Ned gave her a look, wanting to know what was happening. "Molly's missing." Her husband's eyes widened.

"I'm sure she's missing. No way mom would ever go somewhere in the middle of the night and not tell someone." He continued to search the living room for a note.

Irene sighed. "You're right. We're on our way over, okay?" She hung up the phone and turned to Ned. "This is serious. Molly's never ran out on the family. Something had to have happened to her." Ned nodded his head in agreement.

"We've got to tell Carey, maybe he'll be able to keep Jack and Fi calm." They both dressed quickly before heading down the hallway to Carey's room.

*.* (While Jack is talking to Irene)

Rachael sat on the previously occupied bed. It was still warm from where Molly had been laying. "Okay, Fi," she looked to her niece. "Explain to me everything that happened, because honey, I'm having trouble wrapping my mind around all of this."

Fiona sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could get rid of the image of her mother being taken. "Yesterday when I fell off the roof, you said that you and Jack saw me being pulled up by something you guys couldn't see." She looked at her aunt. "But that's because it was daddy who pulled me up."

"Fiona," Rachael said with a tired sigh.

"No, Aunt Rachael, please, just...hear me out on this." Her aunt nodded. "It was him, I saw him, I felt him pull me up. He's here with me and with you, you have to believe that. Why else would you still be getting messages from him?" Rachael didn't have an answer for her. "The thing that pushed me off the roof was a demon, but he isn't after me. He wants my mom and I don't know why." Fiona walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Okay...but you said your mother banished him. If he was banished, then how could he come back?"

Fiona shook her head. "I don't know...all I know is that he has mom and I don't know how I can get her back." She felt the familiar sensation of tears building up. So many thoughts were rushing through her mind. But the one that kept gnawing away at her was that she could lose her mother at any moment, and not even know it.

"She'll be okay, Fiona," Rachael whispered to her. _'She has to be,'_ she added to herself. _'Oh, Rick, please, please keep her safe.'_

*.*

Jack tapped his foot against the floor as he waited for the Bells' to arrive. He couldn't help but think something was terribly wrong. It was weird in itself for Molly to be gone in the middle of the night without leaving a note.

But this just felt more...sinister.

In his core he could feel something. He could feel a tug on him, a protective streak pulling hard on him. His mother needed his help, that he was sure of.

He took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the feeling, as a knock sounded on the door. Quickly he jumped up and let in the Bells. "Okay, Jack, can you tell us what happened?" Irene said as soon as she entered the apartment. Rachael and Fiona walked into the living room having heard voices coming from there.

"Why don't you ask Fi," he said with a hard look towards his sister. "She seems to know exactly what happened."

The blond adult looked to the teen. "Fi, do you know where Molly is?"

Fiona shook her head. "No." her voice was full of sadness. "She just...disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Carey asked. The brunette teen nodded. "What do you mean? Like you went into the room and she was gone?"

"No, that's what happened when Aunt Rachael and I got to the room. Fiona saw mom being taken."

Irene looked between the two teens, feeling the tension. "Honey, if that's the case, then we need to call the police." She laid a hand on Fiona's shoulder.

"I don't think the police will be of much help, since they can't exactly track a demon," Jack lashed out. He didn't mean to hurt his sister, but the fear and anger were too much for him.

"Excuse me?" Ned asked. "A demon?"

Jack nodded. "That's what Fiona says took mom. The same demon that pushed her off the roof yesterday afternoon."

Tears began falling from Fi's eyes. Helplessness seemed to have settled itself within her. "Why can't you believe me? It's the truth! I wouldn't make this up! Not when mom's life is on the line"

Jack clenched his jaw at the words and silence spread among them. A computer generated voice broke the silence, announcing that Fiona had mail. She quickly wiped her tears away and crossed the room to her laptop.

Unknown

Fiona double clicked on the e-mail and let a small smile of relief grace her face.

_She's safe. I am with her._

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered out.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly sat on the window seat staring at the waves that were crashing on the shore. A tear fell every few minutes, wetting the dried tracks once more. She made no move to brush them away. Loneliness filled her entire being, an emptiness settling in the pit of her chest.

Time was lost to her; she could have been watching the ocean for minutes or hours; she didn't know. The sound of the waves crashing made Molly anxious. She leaned her head against the pane, willing something to happen. When nothing did, she sighed. "Please," Molly whispered. "Somebody help me."

She stood up and looked to the ceiling. "Help me!" Again nothing happened. Molly clenched her fists. "I'm sick of being here. I want out, dammit. Let me out!" The walls of the room rattled and she jumped in shock.

"You need to learn to control that," a voice said from behind her. Molly quickly turned around and gasped. "Hello Molly." Rick stood there, a small smile on his lips as he stared at his wife.

She closed her eyes tightly. "You're not real, you're not real," she chanted to herself. Rick quickly walked to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Molly." She flinched at the contact and he frowned.

Anger flashed in her eyes as she opened them. "Stop using my husband to get to me!"

"Molly what are you talking about?" Rick took a chance and stepped closer to her. She quickly stepped back. "Molly," he said softly.

"Please, just go away. You're not my husband."

Rick didn't leave her; instead he walked towards her, backing her up against the wall. He leaned into her, his lips lightly brushing hers. Slowly he pulled back to study her. Molly's eyes were closed and she relaxed, the tension leaving her body. She could sense him moving closer to her again, his breath on her lips. His mouth descended upon hers once more, the kiss much less tentative than the first. Molly sighed into his mouth and pulled him closer to her, feeling their bodies pressed together. She clung to him, fearing he would disappear if she let go.

He tightened his grip on her, knowing what was going through her mind. So many emotions were poured into the kiss. Passion. Love. Fear. The fear was the one that was fueling the motions. It was pulsating through the kiss. Rick pulled away from her, oxygen becoming a necessity for them both. He pressed a tiny kiss to her temple before leaning his head against hers. Their breaths mingled together and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Molly took a breath, trying to process everything that was happening. _This was her husband._ In her heart, she knew it to be true; she knew it wasn't just a figment of her imagination or an imposter the demon had placed in with her. It was Rick. And he was real and with her.

"Believe me?" he whispered with a small smile.

"Yeah." She laughed softly. Molly loved having him close to her once more. The feel of his skin on hers, the way the fit together when he held her. It was perfect. She felt complete when he was with her.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the closeness. After a few moments, Molly reluctantly pulled away from his solid frame. "How is this possible?" She asked, wondering how they could touch. "I know I'm not asleep."

Rick gently caressed her hand. "We're in the spirit world. Spirits have their bodies in this world, but if we cross over to your world, we lose them."

"Spirit world? Like dead?" Molly's voice wavered.

He smiled at her. "You're not dead, I can promise you that." An eerie feeling washed over Molly and she tensed in his arms.

"Not yet at least," a voice called from across the room. Both Molly and Rick turned their attention to the demon that appeared back in the room.

Rick's features darkened and he put himself in front of Molly. "Damon."

"Rick I should've known you would come to your precious wife's side. You always were predictable."

"It's what you do when you love someone. Not that you would know." He glared at Damon.

Damon put a hand over his heart. "Oh, I'm so wounded by that." An evil smile appeared on his face. "But not as wounded as Molly will be."

"Stay away from her!" Rick demanded.

"You have my word, I won't go near her. But there are other ways to inflict damage." Damon waved his hand and a chair appeared next to him. He sat down and smirked. "Always playing protector…" he tsked. "It's a shame that she got you killed; you could have made a great ally to our side."

Molly tensed and turned to Rick. "What is he talking about?"

"You son of a bitch," he breathed out. Damon shrugged off the comment.

"Rick?" She tugged on his hand until he looked at her. "Is it true? Did I…get you killed?"

He squeezed her hand tightly. "No, you didn't get me killed. I made a foolish mistake and that's what got me killed."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh stop lying to the poor girl! You didn't make a mistake! You willingly gave up your life for hers!" He turned to Molly. "Your noble protector offered us his life in exchange for yours." Damon smiled. "It was quite a deal. His sight made him almost as powerful as the women in the O'Sianhan line."

Molly pulled her hand out of Rick's and he looked to her. "I killed you," she whispered. Slowly she moved away from him, afraid to be near him.

"Yes Molly, you did kill him. It's all your fault."

Rick moved to her. "No Molly, you didn't kill me. It's not your fault. It was _never_ your fault!" He reached a hand out to her and she flinched.

"Molly, if you would give away your magic then you could have your husband back," Damon tempted.

"Stop lying to her! You know that would never happen. I could never go back to her world."

"I never said you'd be going back to the mortal world, I said she could have you back. In death you'd be together forever," he snarled. "Look at how unhappy she is without you."

Rick turned back to his wife to see tears streaming down her face. "Molly,"

"Shut up," she whispered harshly and Damon suppressed a smile. Molly quickly turned to look at Damon and wiped away her tears. "How dare you use my husband's death to get me to relinquish my magic? He _died_ to save me from scumbags like you. If anything, I'll be keeping my magic to kill you." Anger blazed in her eyes. Rick smiled at her.

"Oh, feisty; I like that in a witch. Makes the killing all that more fulfilling." Damon shot a white-hot beam towards Molly. Rick grabbed his wife and quickly pushed her to the floor, covering her body with his as debris rained down on them.

She pushed Rick off of her and glared. "Stop trying to protect me. I killed you once; I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

"I can't be harmed here; I can protect you even better now. Just trust me."

Molly shook her head. "No; it's my turn to do the protecting."

Damon rolled his eyes at the two. "This is why I hate killing lovers…always so eager to protect the other. It makes for great pain when I only kill one of them, but such a hassle when they're having a moment…" He shot his hand out once more and slowly curled it into a fist. Rick began wincing in pain before finally vanishing out of the room. "Oops, sorry, were you not done saying your goodbyes?"

"You bastard! What did you do with him?"

He smiled. "Simply using him as leverage. You have an hour to decide."

"Decide what?"

"Decide between giving me your magic and dying to be with your husband or fighting only to have both you and your daughter die. Either way I get your magic, so it's a win-win for me." He waved to her. "Happy deciding."


	8. Chapter 8

Fiona sat on the bed in the spare bedroom, her laptop open in front of her. She had no idea what she was looking for, but hoped the answer would come quickly. There was no telling how much time her mother had or what the demon would do to her now that he had her.

She was frustrated. If only she decoded that message earlier, then her mother wouldn't be trapped with that horrible monster. The only thing that gave her a bit of comfort was that her father was there with her, hopefully keeping her safe.

Fear and adrenaline pumped through her body and she tiredly rubbed her face. "What am I going to do?" She muttered quietly to herself as the door to the room opened.

"Hey." Carey walked into the room and sat down next to her on the bed. "What are you doing?"

She sighed. "I have no idea…Carey what am I going to do? This is my fault. I'm the reason why she's gone."

The blond wrapped an arm around her. "Don't beat yourself up, Fi. It's not your fault."

Fiona turned to him. "What do you mean 'It's not my fault?' If I had figured out the message earlier than I could have stopped this from happening."

Though Carey wasn't sure if what Fi was saying was real, he still believed he should give her the benefit of the doubt. "Even if you would have figured out the message earlier, the demon could've gotten Molly at another time."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. I still feel responsible though."

Carey hugged her tightly. "We're going to get her back, Fi, I promise." She nodded her head and he pulled back. "You wanna come back out?"

"No," she replied softly. "I don't think I can handle Jack yelling at me again. I'm just going to stay in here; maybe find something that could help…"

Carey nodded. "Okay, call me if you want company." He gave her a small smile before walking out of the room.

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. _"Fiona…"_ a melodious voice whispered.

Fiona bolted up. "Who's there?" She called out, her voice shaking.

"Do not be afraid." Bright silver light enveloped the room and Fi covered her eyes. Once it dissipated, she looked back. A beautiful woman stood before her in a long crimson dress. Her dark curly hair seemed to move with now wind.

"Who…who are you?" She was shaking from fear.

The woman's grey-green eyes twinkled. "I am Morrighan, Goddess of Prophecy." The woman's words were laced with a slight Irish accent.

"Goddess of Prophecy?" The goddess nodded. "Why are you here? Is something bad going to happen?" Fiona moved from the bed to stand in front of the woman.

Morrighan cocked her head to the side. "It's a possibility. There is always going to be something bad that happens, but with knowledge, you can make the blow softer." She smiled at Fiona. "But in this case, knowledge could stop the bad thing from happening." Fiona looked confused. "You have a gift, Fiona. A beautiful gift that can help many people."

"You mean because I can see paranormal things because of my sight?"

The goddess shook her head. "No, because of your heritage; Not from your father, but from your mother." Morrighan smiled. "The O'Sianhan line of witches was one of the most powerful witches in all of Europe."

Fiona's eyes lit up. "O'Sianhan witches?"

"Yes, the O'Sianhan's. Fiona, Kathleen…and your mother. The power that you and your mother have is great. You two are the strongest witches in the line, though your mother's power is slightly greater than yours."

"Wait, I thought with each generation the power becomes greater?"

Morrighan nodded. "That is true, but it's slightly different with you. Your mother's powers have been locked away, in a sense. They've been dormant for most of her life with the exception of an occasional vision. But with you, your powers have been tapped into on a regular basis. The sight you use to follow the paranormal hunches you get, taps into your powers as a witch."

Fiona nodded in understanding. They were quiet as Fi contemplated her heritage. "So, I have powers? Other than my sight?"

The goddess smiled. "Yes, all the O'Sianhan's have power, some have more than one." The teen's eyes twinkled at the information. "Aislinn O'Sianhan," the memory made her smile widen. "She was powerful…and so strong. I have a feeling you're going to be discovering that your powers are virtual duplicates of hers."

"What were her powers? Will I have all the ones that she had? Do you know what powers my mom has?" Questions raced out of her mouth and Morrighan held up her hand.

"Eager, aren't we?" Fiona grinned sheepishly. "You may not get all of her powers, but I definitely sense two of them within you. As for your mother? I've kept a close eye on her. Her powers seem to be tied to her emotions from years of disuse. I believe that may be why she has the ability to create fire. Her temperament can be very dangerous if she does not learn to control it."

Fi smiled. "Being a pyrokinetic actually makes sense. She's generally really mellow, but if you make her mad, you better watch out." The two shared a small laugh. "So she's pyrokinetic and she has visions?"

"That would be correct. But with you, we must start training. Without knowing what your powers are, there will be no way for you to defeat this demon."

Fiona nodded. "Is it really just a demon I'm after?"

Morrighan shook her head, looking upset. "No," she whispered softly. "The thing you are after is actually a fallen god, Damon." Fi gasped inaudibly. "He was actually a good friend of mine, but he became corrupt with power and the other gods agreed to banish him and strip him of his godhood. Once he was banished, he went to the Underworld with his little lackeys and from then on…he was changed. He wasn't just this fallen god. He had turned into this creature that was absolutely hell-bent on getting revenge on the people who had stripped him of his godhood." Morrighan looked down. "It took him years to build his power back up again. And the first time he attacked us was in 1564. He was powerful, but we managed to wound him a bit. We knew he'd attack again, so we looked for anybody who could help us. That's how we found the O'Sianhan women."

"Aislinn was only fifteen at the time, but she had so much strength within her. I had a vision that she would be the one to banish him long enough until we could find a proper way to dispose of him. It wasn't just because of the strength her powers gave her, but because of the powers she had."

Fiona was enraptured by the story. "So how did she banish him?"

"She said a simple spell; once she said it, he was gone. Damon wasn't heard from again until 1963 when he went after your mother and great-grandmother."

Fi took in the information she was given. "What did great-grandma do to get him away from my mom? I mean she had to have done something to him for him to still be after my mother."

Morrighan nodded. "Yes, she did do something. The spell that she cast to make him leave this world severely wounded him. When she did that, she unwittingly tapped into Molly's powers and Damon came upon this knowledge. That's why he wants your mother so much. He knows the kind of power she has within her and if he gets it, he'll be able to crush the gods and reclaim his godhood once more."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is for witerchic16. Welcome Home! BTW, still jealous. =)**

***.***

Fiona took a moment to digest the information Morrighan had given her. She always knew her mother was different, especially with the visions that she had. But she had no idea that her mother was this powerful. From studying, she knew that bottled up energy could be a dangerous thing.

The teen looked to the goddess. "How do I find out what powers I have?"

Grey-green eyes twinkled with anticipation. "We test you."

Fi looked wary. "Test me? How?" The goddess smiled and waved her hand. The room around them disappeared. They reappeared on a bluff overlooking an ocean. The sun cast a warmth on Fiona that coupled itself with a tugging. She closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the feeling.

Morrighan studied Fiona. "What is it?"

"I don't know…" She opened her eyes. "I feel like my mom is here…like she's close." Fiona finally took a look around. "Where are we?"

"The Spirit World." Fiona felt a tightness in her chest. "She's not dead, but she is here. Damon brought her here." Morrighan tilted her head. "Can you feel anyone else?"

Fiona closed her eyes once more. A breeze flitted across the bluff, bringing an aroma of the sea and lotus flowers. "Daddy," she whispered softly. Her eyes snapped open. "He's here too."

Morrighan smiled. "Good. Now I want you to focus on your brother. Can you tell me what he's doing right now?"

Brown eyes closed once more. "He's...he's searching...for me." Fiona turned to the goddess. "He's afraid that he's lost me and mom like he lost daddy." She tilted her head in thought. "How can I know this stuff?"

"It's called Cross-Dimensional Awareness. You can sense other people who you are connected to. If you learn to control it well enough, it could grow and you'd be able to transport yourself to that person in an instant," Morrighan explained.

The teen's eyes twinkled in delight. "That's so cool. How long would it take to develop that?"

"A long time. You must practice your ability so you can use it at any given time. The power could save lives." Fiona nodded. "I want you to focus on your mother. Don't let any other thought intrude. Tell me what it is that is happening."

Fi took a deep breath. "She's in a room...like a bedroom."

Morrighan nodded. "That's good. Can you tell me what she's feeling? Or what she's thinking?"

"Sadness...anger...guilt...why would she feel guilt?" Fiona muttered to herself. She had a faraway look in her eyes. Her eyes narrowed, like she was trying to hone in on small object. _'Why is this happening again? Am I poison? What is it about me that makes the people I love leave? I got him killed when he was alive and now he's off somewhere, hurt and in pain because of me again. Maybe I should just let Damon take my magic, it would make everyone else's lives so much easier...'_ Fiona heard her mother's thoughts.

"It wouldn't be easier without you..." she whispered.

Her mother turned sharply to her. "Fi?" Fiona gasped and snapped out of her trance.

"What happened?" Morrighan asked, laying a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Fiona turned to the goddess. "She heard me...my mom heard me talk to her. She turned to me."

The goddess smiled. "Your powers are already expanding. That's a very good thing."

"A good thing? It's a good thing that I can hear what my mother is thinking? That I can hear her think about how she is the reason that my father is dead, that she feels like she's poison because everybody she has ever loved has left her? That things would be better if she didn't have her magic?" Anger and sadness coursed through her body.

The tree she was standing next to began to shake, before becoming uprooted and flying in the opposite direction. Fiona jumped in astonishment. "Telekinesis..." the goddess mused to herself.

Fi looked to the broken tree that lay in the distance and then back at Morrighan. "I, I didn't even try that..."

"That is why you must learn to control them. Once they are controled, then you can go to Damon and defeat him." The teen nodded. Morrighan waved her hand and a medium-sized crystal appeared in it. "I want you to focus on this. Try and lift if from my hand. Make it float."

Fiona stared intently at the crystal, focusing on it lifting from Morrighan's palm. The crystal began to shake, moving only a small portion. She sighed. "It's okay, practicing will make you better at it. Don't stress over it. Just clear your head."

"That's the problem. Clearing my head doesn't work," Fiona commented.

"Then think of something else, like strength. Not necessarily as a physical aspect, but as someone who gives you strength."

Fiona sighed once more and concentrated on the crystal. _'Someone who gives me strength. My mother. She is strength. She _is_ strong.'_ The crystal moved out of Morrighan's palm, hovering above it for a moment before floating to Fiona's open hand. She smiled at the goddess.

"You did it. You found your strength." Morrighan smiled at the girl. "Are you ready to try something bigger?" Fiona nodded. The goddess waved her hand once more and a girl around Fi's age appeared. "This is Fallon. I want you to spar with her. Try to disarm her."

The teen stared at the new girl. "How am I supposed to disarm her? She doesn't have anything that could harm me."

A mysterious look crossed the goddess's face. "Never let your oppnent know what you have." Fiona was confused at what Morrighan had meant by that, but had turned back to Fallon.

Fallon was tall, with dark hair and eyes. She grinned at Fiona, a smile that unnerved the witch. "Ready?" Reluctantly Fiona nodded. Fallon quickly threw out her hand and a bolt of green light flew towards the witch. Fiona's eyes went wide and she quickly ducked. "Come on, witch, use your powers." Fallon ran towards Fiona and held her hand out once more. Another bolt of green light shot itself towards Fiona. This time Fiona stared at the bolt and concentrated on it. It quickly stopped itself and flew back towards Fallon.

Fallon smirked and ducked the bolt. She continued to run at the witch. Fiona quickly moved out of Fallon's path and held her hand out, intending on telekinetically throwing the girl. Fallon stopped suddenly and grabbed her head. She sank to her knees and cried out in pain. Fiona swiftly pulled her hand back and stared at it in shock. Once the pain had subsided, Fallon stood shakily. "What the hell was that?" She asked Morrighan.

Morrighan had a look that mirrored Fi's on her face. "Psionic blast…" Both girls stared at her. "It's a very rare power, one that is only ever found in a witch every thousand years or so. The last O'Sianhan to have that power was Arraya…that was 947…It is a power that is very strong and can easily drain the witch with the power."

Fiona nodded and sat down on the ground feeling tired suddenly. Fallon walked over to Fiona. "You have some kick ass powers, girl."

The witch smiled tiredly. "Thanks, yours is pretty cool too." She thought for a moment. "How did you get your powers? Are you a witch too?"

Fallon shook her head. "No, actually…I'm a demi-goddess. Morrighan is my mother. My father was mortal."

Fi's eyes lit up. "She's your mother?" Fallon nodded. "That's pretty cool."

Fallon shook her head. "Not as cool as Molly Phillips being your mom. I've always wanted to meet her." Both girls giggled.

"I wish I could get to my mom now," Fiona sighed. "I just have this feeling that she's in trouble…like Damon is going to come back after her really soon, ya know?"

Fallon nodded. "I think I know how you can get to her now. You have Cross-Dimensional Awareness, right?" The teen nodded. "And I'm going to assume my mother told you that it can develop into a form of transportation. If you concentrate really hard on a person that you want to see, you can make yourself go there. Just close your eyes and think of your mom. The bond that you two share is strong and will help you reach her. If you get stuck, just call for me and I'll help you."

Fiona smiled and hugged Fallon. "Thank you so much!"

The demi-goddess hugged her back tightly. "Good luck, Fi," she whispered. Fallon pulled back from the hug and watched as Fiona closed her eyes.

The witch took a deep breath and focused on the room she saw her mother in. "Mom…I'm coming to get you…" she said softly into the ocean breeze before being transported in a swirl of lavender lights.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well apparently everything I do when I'm on the Internet leads me back to Mackenzie/So Weird. I'm not complaining though! It means I get to write my stories!**

*.*

Jack listened as Irene talked with Ned and Rachael, but he wasn't really hearing what they were saying. Carey had been sitting quietly next to him for the past ten minutes, but he knew the blond wanted to say something. He sighed and turned to his friend. "How's Fi?" He hadn't wanted to hurt his sister, but what she was talking about was horrible. There was no way a demon could have taken their mother.

Carey shrugged. "She's Fi. She's upset, but I think that's mostly due to you yelling at her."

He winced, thinking back to what he had said to his sister. "Yeah, maybe I should go talk to her." Carey nodded as Jack got off the couch and headed back to the spare bedroom. "Fi?" He called as he knocked on the door. "Come on, Fi, open up. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." He quietly pushed open the door. "Fiona, I know you're mad, but," The rest of his sentence trailed off as he entered the empty room. "Fiona?" Jack quickly searched the room before running back to the living room. "Fiona's gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Irene asked as she walked over to Jack.

"She's not in her room; it's empty."

Irene began to massage her temples. _'What the hell is going on here tonight?'_ she wondered.

*.*

She appeared in a hallway, a light emitting from down the corridor. Fiona walked down the bright white corridor, goose bumps erupting all over her skin as she took each step. Her heart was beating rapidly and she looked behind her in a moment of paranoia. "Okay Fi, don't show any fear," she told herself. She continued down the corridor to an enormous white room.

The room seemed to have no lines; there was no way to distinguish the floor from the walls. Fi's eyes roamed the place before landing on a figure lying motionless on the floor. "Mom!" Fiona ran to her mother's body and fell to her knees beside her. Her hand hovered over the body as a voice rang out.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't touch her if I were you, Fiona."

Fiona quickly turned around and saw a tall brunette man with piercing blue eyes staring at her. "Who are you?" She stood, wanting to protect her mother.

The man smiled at her and brushed a piece of lint off his suit jacked. "I understand why you don't recognize me, but I'm the one who is going to harness the O'Sianhan magic."

"You're the demon who tried to kill me!" Her eyes went wide.

He shook his head. "No, I wanted to scare you." The man walked closer to her. "And please, call me Damon. 'The Demon' seems too impersonal."

Fiona looked from her mother to Damon once more. "What did you do to her? Why isn't she moving?"

"Oh that? She's dead." Fi gave him an incredulous look. "Relax, I'm joking. I haven't killed her, not yet anyway. But she should be the least of your worries right now. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about your dad."

"My dad?" He nodded and snapped his fingers and Rick appeared a few feet away from Molly.

Rick took in his surroundings, his eyes moving from Damon and Fiona to his unconscious wife. "Molly!" He began moving towards her.

"You mortals are so predictable..." Damon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't go any further." Rick ignored his warning and continued towards Molly. Damon sighed once more He held his hand out and slowly curled it into a fist. Rick cried out in agony and crumbled to the floor.

"No! Stop! You're hurting him!" Fi tried to run to her father, but Damon caught her arm as she passed by.

"Everyone stop moving now!" Damon roared. He stopped his psychokinetic blast and allowed Rick to slowly get to his feet. "I think it's time to get Molly into this fun little mix." He snapped his fingers once more and Molly opened her eyes.

Molly took in a deep breath and sat up. "No, it's not time yet," she screamed once she saw Fiona and Rick in the room with her. Unsteadily she rose to her feet.

Damon grinned at the family. "Eh, I changed my mind. Instead we're playing a game here, Molly, and you get to join in."

Fiona quickly turned to him. "A game? What do you mean a game?"

"You see, Fiona, I'm going to give you a choice."

"What kind of choice?" she asked warily.

"The choice of life." He smirked at her. "You can choose which one of your parents you want to live. Your mother, who has been there for you every step of the way; the one who watched you grown up, comforted you when you were upset, the person who has always been there. Or your father, who was taken from you so you never really had a chance to know him."

Fi trembled slightly. "My father's dead. How can I even choose to let him live when he's already dead?"

"It's simple, I erase the memories of everybody who thinks he's dead, and then you get your father back. You must choose, Fiona. Mommy or Daddy?"

"I...I can't. I can't choose." She looked to him.

"Then I guess I have to kill them both." Damon swiftly turned to his two captives and held his hand out, sending out a psychokinetic blast of energy at them causing them to double over in pain.

Tears flooded Fiona's vision. "Stop!"

"You have to choose!"

She looked between her parents, desperately seeking a way to save them both. "Save your mother!" Rick shouted through the pain. "He won't be able to kill me."

"Mom!" Fi screamed. "I choose my mom!" She trusted her father's answer.

Damon stopped his attack on both of them and released Molly from the invisible imprisonment she was in. Molly quickly ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Awe, isn't that sweet, too bad Daddy Dearest was wrong about me not being able to kill him." They both turned to Damon as he flicked his hand out once more. Rick cried out in pain as his body began to erupt with flames. Damon laughed as his captive's body was consumed in red fire before bursting into thousands of sparks and finally exploding into nothing.

Fiona began crying and Molly pulled her back into her arms. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that were beginning to build up. Fiona turned to Damon and wiped her tears away. "You bastard!" She seethed.

The ground beneath Damon began to shake. "Whoa, someone thinks she's quite the powerful witch," he quipped.

"You definitely pissed off the wrong witch." She threw out her hand and sent a psychokinetic blast at him. Damon flew backwards until he hit the wall.

He stared at her while he got to his feet, his blue eyes glowing red. "You're going to pay for that." His eyes narrowed and Molly was lifted off her feet. She frantically grabbed at her neck as Damon choked her.

"Let her go," Fiona growled.

"Or you'll do what?" he taunted. Fi put her hands to her temples and concentrated on Damon. He could feel the psychic energy flowing off the young witch and soon dropped Molly. "What are you doing?" Damon demanded. She didn't answer him. His body began to shake, the molecules inside him vibrating at such a high intensity.

Molly stood up, watching her daughter fight off the demon. Damon began to cry out in agony as his limbs began to burst. His face and torso started melting until there was nothing but bones left. The bones crumbled into dust once they hit the floor. Fiona lowered her hands and turned to Molly. "Mom are you okay?"

Molly walked to her daughter. "Baby, I'm fine, but you're not." She cradled Fiona's face in her hands and gently brushed away the blood that began to fall from her nose. Fiona started swaying and fell to the ground, swiftly losing consciousness. "Fi!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ya know, I never knew of the Moffatts until I saw the episode "Destiny". I love their song Misery. And listening to it repeatedly is just giving me inspiration. Although it's also making me think of Molly being possessed by Bricriu and acting all spazzy....haha...I want to watch that clip of her being crazy now....**

***.***

Molly cradled Fiona's body in her arms. Tears streamed down her face. "Please, baby, wake up." She wiped away the tears and held Fiona tighter. "Please, I can't lose you, too. Fi, wake up!"

Fiona didn't move at all and Molly sighed in frustration. _'I hate magic. I hate it. I HATE it! I HATE IT! Nothing good comes from it. All I do is lose the people I love. Why can't I just get rid of it? Why do I have to have this curse? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of losing everybody. I just want it to stop. I want it to stop hurting.'_ She looked back down to her daughter. "Please wake up," she whispered brokenly.

The teen moved slightly. "Fi?" Her daughter groaned and opened her eyes, wincing as she adjusted to the light.

Fiona put her hands to her head and groaned once more. "Ugh, if this is what a hangover feels like, I'm never getting drunk..." Molly laughed at her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"You're okay?"

Fi nodded. "Other than the headache, I'm fine."

Molly helped her daughter to get to her feet. "We need to find a way to get out of here. I don't know about you, but I definitely don't want to be trapped here any longer."

"Ditto." Fiona closed her eyes and concentrated on her brother. She tried to transport herself to where the rest of her family was, but couldn't. She stumbled slightly and her mother caught her.

"Fi, what's wrong?"

She rubbed her head. "I guess I'm still too weak to transport us back home..."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Transport us?"

Her daughter nodded. "Yeah, it's one of my powers. Cross-dimensional Awareness. It lets me see what people in other dimensions are doing, but it also lets me transport myself to where a person is."

"So because you're still weak from vanquishing Damon we're stuck here?"

"Not necessarily..." Fiona lightly tapped her index finger against her lips, thinking of a way to get out of the sprit world. "Fallon!" She grinned in delight. "Fallon!" Fi yelled, hoping the demi-goddess would hear her.

A deep green light filled the corner of the room as the young girl appeared. She looked at Fiona and smiled. "You rang?"

Molly stared at the new-comer in confusion. "Uh, who are you?"

The demi-goddess smiled. "Fallon, demi-goddess."

"Mom, she'll be able to take us home." Molly looked from her daughter to the new girl. Fallon was smiling and nodding her head.

"Trust me, Ms Phillips, you guys are totally safe with me. Although it's not like you need my protection; Fi's already proven that she's quite the skillful witch." The teen turned to the witch. "So how did you kill Damon anyway?"

"Psionic blast," the witch responded.

Fallon smiled. "Damn girl, you got some mad power." They both giggled. "So you need a taxi back to the real world?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, cool." She grabbed hands with Fiona and Molly. "Hey Molly, you think I could have your autograph?" The demi-goddess asked as they disappeared in lights.

***.***

The trio stood outside the door to Rachael's apartment. "Thank you for the autograph, Molly. And Fi, remember if you ever need any help, just call my name." Fi and Molly nodded. "Bye guys" Fallon disappeared in the same lights that had brought them there.

Fiona turned to her mother. "Time to face the family..." Molly hesitantly pushed open the door and walked into the crowded living room, her daughter trailing behind her.

"Mom!"

"Molly!"

"Fi!" Was chorused throughout the room. They were each embraced multiple times.

"Where were you guys?" Irene had finally asked.

Molly looked towards her daughter and then back to the family. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you the truth."

Jack's eyes went wide. "No, don't tell me you're believing Fiona's crazy stories now too!"

"They're not that crazy, Jack," Molly replied calmly.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't believe this! You really believe in witches and demons now? That you were kidnapped by a demon? Mom, are you insane? They're not real! They're figments of Fi's imagination!"

"You didn't see what I saw. You weren't there to hear the things that that thing said."

"Mom, they are not real! They do not exist! Magic doesn't exist! Why am I the only normal one in this family who can see that you two have totally and completely lost your minds!"

Molly was getting angry at her son. "If magic doesn't exist, then how do you explain my visions, my feelings?"

"Simple: It's your intuition. You're bonded to certain people, so you can feel if something is going to happen." Jack argued.

"You know that's not it, Jack."

He was fuming. "You know what, fine, believe in this crap. I don't care. I guess I'll just get used to not having the two of you around for long. I'll just end up losing you two like I lost dad." He stormed off to the spare bedroom and slammed the door. Both Molly and Fiona flinched at the sound.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: For the sake of this story, I'm pretending the whole New York thing happened in August. Why? Well, for one, that's when Twin aired and two, because I feel like it! And I have plans for it in the sequel....**

***.***

Fiona sat on her bed back home in Hope Springs. It had been three days since her encounter with Damon and she still felt a bit jumpy. Almost as if there was something that was going to happen. She could still feel the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It didn't help that her mother and Jack still weren't speaking to each other. He had refused to acknowledge what had happened in New York and left the room every time Molly had tried to explain it to him. Fiona sighed as she thought of the tension in the house.

Her thoughts drifted to the showdown between herself and Damon. He had forced her to choose between her parents. How could somebody do that? She could feel anger building up within her again as she relived the memory. Fiona closed her eyes fighting the urge to use her powers.

_'Fi,'_ a voice whispered.

She opened her eyes and searched her room. The voice sounded familiar, yet was too muffled to make out. Fiona closed her eyes and thought of her father, wondering if she'd be able to feel where he was. She hadn't heard anything from him since Damon had banished him and she was starting to worry. "Daddy..."

She searched through the realm of the spirits, feeling a small tug in her chest, but couldn't pinpoint the location.

"...No, I don't want to hear this crazy talk!" Jack's voice carried through her room.

Fiona quickly walked out of her room and down into the kitchen where her brother and mother were fighting.

"Jack would you just let me explain..." Molly tried unsuccessfully to get her son to listen.

He turned to her, fury shining in his blue eyes. "NO! I'm sick of this! First it was Dad, then Fi and now you. Don't you understand that this is just going to get you killed just like it got Dad killed? Or is it you just don't care anymore?"

The comment hurt her more than she wanted to admit. "You know that I care. Jack, I'm being careful. I'm just being more open to what it is your sister has to say rather than just ignore it."

"Well I don't want any part of it! Stop trying to talk to me about it, okay?" His eyes met hers, pleading with her.

Molly nodded in agreement. "Okay baby, but we are going to have to talk about all of this eventually."

"I know, just...not right now, okay?" His mother smiled at him, happy he was agreeing to at least talk it all out."Hey, uh, is it okay if I go over to Clu's?"

"Yeah, that's fine, just be home in time for dinner." She knew he needed to talk to his best friend about everything that had happened and this was his opportunity.

"Okay." Jack quickly turned and walked out of the kitchen, nearly hitting Fi as he left. Fiona stayed quiet, wondering if he was going to yell at her for eavesdropping. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied back.

"Listen, about what happened at Aunt Rachael's..."

Fi put her hand up. "It's okay, Jack, you don't have to explain."

"Yes I do. Fi, I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just...scared, you know? I mean, mom was missing and you kept going on about that...thing. I was just scared."

"I know."

"I nearly lost the both of you," he whispered.

"You won't lose us, Jack," She reassured him.

He smiled at her attempt. "You promise?"

Fiona smiled back. "Promise."

Jack leaned down and hugged his sister. "I love you, Fi."

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for a moment before Jack pulled back. "Don't tell mom about this," he grinned, referring to the hug they shared.

"Yeah like she'd ever believe this happened." Fi teased. Jack laughed and waved goodbye to his sister. She grinned and rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Molly asked as her daughter walked in.

Fi sat on the stool at the island. "Not much, just thinking."

Molly moved to stand across from her daughter. "About what?'

"Just...everything that happened. Damon, our powers, Daddy..." Fiona's eyes went wide. "Oh my god!"

"What? What is it?" Molly noted the alarmed look on Fi's face.

"Dad! I was trying to find him earlier, but I couldn't because I heard you and Jack yelling." Molly winced slightly.

_'Fiona...'_ the same voice whispered.

Both Molly and Fiona froze. "Rick?" Molly questioned into the air.

"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" Fiona could finally make out the agonized voice.

The salt shaker that was in front of the girls began to move back and forth violently before falling over. White crystals moved to spell out a word. Hesitantly Fi moved to read what it said. _'Hell.'_ She looked back to her mom, seeing fear reflecting back in the brown eyes that were so much like her own.


End file.
